Blind in Paradise
by kickass222urmom
Summary: Imagine being in paradise, but be completely blind to it. This is what Travis McLuck has to deal with. Arriving in a world of pure beauty, and no way to actually see it. Being blind can be one of the worst things to happen to a person... but in some cases, it makes life more enjoyable.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is not a romance. There will be romance, but not for a while.**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm getting too old for this," I grumbled as I followed my two grandchildren down the hall, trying not to run into anything.

"Hurry, Grandpa!" Night Dancer, my granddaughter, yelled as she and her brother galloped off towards their room.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

I leaned against the wall and felt my way to their door, making sure it was open before stepping in.

Once I was sure I was inside their room, I slowly trotted forward, kicking a few toys away with my front hooves.

"Grandpa?" Mild Blue asked.

I stopped when I was next to their beds, "Hmmm?"

"Are you going to tell us a story?"

I smiled and gave a nod, "That's the plan. I do it every night, don't I?"

"Can you tell us a story about a knight fighting a bad guy to get to the princess?" Mild Blue asked happily.

I nodded, a smile on my face, "I sure can..."

"Wait!" Night Dancer yelled out, "Can you tell us a different one?"

"Like what?" I asked.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Can you tell us how you met Grandma?" Mild Blue asked.

I brought my hoof to my chin and thought, "I can. But it's a long story."

"We don't mind." Night Dancer said happily.

I smiled and sat down on the bed, "Well, it all started..."

"Wait!" Mild Blue yelled out.

"What is it?" I asked while chuckling.

"What was your name?"

I smiled and shook my head slightly, "It was still Travis."

"Oh..."

"As I was saying," I continued, "It all started..."

**Sixty four years ago**

"Watch it, buddy!" Someone yelled out as I accidently ran into them.

I held up a hand, "Sorry, I can't..."

Something pushed me, causing me to stumble back slightly. I pulled on the leash in my hand and heard a yelp from my guide dog.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" He yelled.

Someone off to the side, maybe a few feet, started talking, "Derek, stop it. Look at the guy."

"Yeah," Someone else said, "I think he's that one guy. The blind one."

"Do I look like I care?" The first guy, Derek, said.

I felt someone grab my shirt and shake me around slightly, "He should be watching where he walks!"

"The irony of that statement," I said calmly, "How can I watch where I'm walking? I'm blind. If anything, you should have been watching where you walk."

"Don't blame this on me!" He yelled in my face, giving me a violent shake.

"No! Derek, don't do it!" Someone, a female maybe, said sternly.

Someone, Derek I think, grabbed my blacked glasses and pulled them off my head.

"Give. Them. Back." I said slowly, but calmly.

"Nah," He stated as he pulled the leash from my hands, "I'll give them back when I'm ready."

He then pushed me backwards a few feet, but before I could fall, someone caught me.

"Derek! Give it back!" The female of the group yelled out.

"Yeah, man! This guy didn't mean to run into you!" The guy who caught me said angrily.

I heard someone laugh briefly, "Why should I? I kinda like these shades."

"Not cool man..." Someone else said off to the side.

"Hey," Derek said as I heard him walking my way, causing the guy behind me to slowly let go of me and back away, "How old are you? Seventeen?"

"I'm twenty four." I said plainly.

"Oh?" He said with a snicker, "You mean I'm picking on a adult?"

A small sigh escaped my lips as I brought my hand to my face in frustration.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" He yelled as he put his face in front of mine. I could tell he was face to face with me because I could feel the spit flying out of his mouth.

"I thought you would already know the answer to that stupid question," I said in a annoyed voice. "I just told you how old I was. Are you so dumb that you have to be given a direct answer?"

"You little fucker!" He growled as he gave me a hard shove.

I stumbled back and tripped over something laying on the ground. I then fell to the ground, landing on my ass with a heavy thud.

"Derek, just stop man!"

I heard what sounded like two people struggling with something. Then came a heavy smack, like something had hit someone.

"No! How about you just stop man?" Derek yelled angrily.

A few seconds later, I felt someone grab my shirt collar and pull me to my feet.

"Derek please!" The female yelled out, "Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything to you or us!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Derek yelled out as his fist slammed into my face, knocking me backwards a few feet.

This time however, I was able to keep my footing. But my small victory was short lived.

I heard a cars horn and the screech of tires, followed by the screams of a crowd. Seconds later, I felt something slam into me, knocking me off my feet.

The next thing I felt was my body rolling over what could have been a car's hood and then the sickening impact of my body against the pavement.

Then, nothing.

I mean, I felt nothing at all. I couldn't even hear anything. I just laid there, on the cold pavement.

But, as I soon began to tell, it wasn't pavement. Instead, I began to feel what felt like stone.

A few seconds later, the noise around me returned.

But, instead of the sounds of cars and a screaming crowd. I heard... birds? And what sounded like wooden wheels going over stone.

"Hey!" Someone yelled, "Get out of the road!"

'What? But, I can't even move...' I thought briefly.

I started to respond, but noticed that I felt no pain. As in, I could feel my whole body, but there was no pain present.

'Hows that possible? I know for a fact that I was just hit by a car...'

"Hello! Are you listening to me?" I heard the man yell, followed by what sounded like two wooden polls hitting the ground.

"I..." I began, but my voice came to a sudden halt as I brought my hand to my face.

The thing is, it wasn't my hand. It wasn't even a hand. It was more like a large, meaty, stub with a hard point.

Before I could make another move, something grabbed me and forced me to stand on... all fours? The something that grabbed me was two stubby pole like things, kinda like what had taken the place of my hand.

"Are you all right in the head? Or, are you just stupid?" The same guy asked as he began to push me backwards and onto a curb.

"I... I..." I stuttered, to shocked to make full sentences.

The man sighed, "Forget it. Just stay out of the streets, alright?"

I gave a nod.

I heard him walk off, but, his steps sounded weird. It sounded like he was wearing shoes that were made of wood.

After a second, I shook my head and refocused on myself.

I started to stand on up straight, but the second my hands came off the ground, my body went forward. I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What the..." I began as I shifted around on the ground, trying to stand back up. But, something was wrong. Very wrong.

When I ran my hands over my body. I could feel... fur? Very short fur. And when my hands made it to my legs, I could instantly tell that my legs were in the wrong position.

"Are you okay there?" A female's voice asked as the owner of the voice helped me stand up. On all fours.

"I'm fine.." I muttered as I tried to make sense of my own body.

"Ummm, can you tell me something?" I ask, looking in the direction that I had heard her voice.

"Sure... I'm over here." The girl said as she turned my head in her direction.

"Oh sorry..." I said in a low voice.

I coughed slightly, "Umm, do I look right to you?"

She laughed and patted me on the shoulder with her stubby... hand thing.

"You look like everyone else." She said as she removed her hand from my shoulder. "Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "No reason..."

"Ah, okay." She said as I heard her start to walk away.

'Okay, what am I going to do?' I thought to myself as I turned my body in different directions.

'Something is clearly wrong here. First off, I should be dead now. Or at least unable to move. I know for a fact that I heard my legs snap when the car hit me. Secondly, what is wrong with me? My body... isn't even my body. It's all screwed up. I'm only able to walk on all fours, and my arms are round and flat... what is going on here?' I thought as I turned in one direction and began to walk forward.

But, I was only able to take two steps before tripping on myself. Seriously, walking on all fours is hard!

"Damn it..." I muttered as I slowly stood up, almost falling back over in the process.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I heard the girl from before ask as she walked towards me.

I sighed and nodded, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." She insisted.

"I am!" I said loudly as I turned and forced myself to walk in the opposite direction.

Sadly, I was unable to prove my point as I ran face first into something solid.

I bounced back and landed on my ass.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong. Who walks into a wall?" She said as she helped me stand back up.

"Nothing is wrong!" I snapped.

I heard her stomp her foot against the ground, "Listen here!" She growled, "I'm only trying to be nice! If I wanted, I could have just kept walking when you fell over! I'm sick and tired of all you ungrateful..."

"I'm blind." I said simply and calmly.

She instantly stopped talking.

I could hear her kicking at the ground as the silence continued.

Finally, she broke it, "I'm... I didn't know."

"It's fine." I said.

"Are... are you really?" She asked.

I nodded.

A few seconds passed before I felt something press into my forehead and push my head back slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

She chuckled lightly, "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you weren't lying."

I sighed and shrugged, "Can I go now?"

"Where do you live? I know my way around Manehattan, so, if you want, I can take you to your place." She offered.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I think I can find my way back home."

'Manehattan?'

"You sure? I don't want you to run into anything, or anypony."

I shrugged and took a step, "No, I'm fine. I'll just be..."

'Did she just say... anypony? What the...'

"Umm, what did... you just say?" I asked slowly.

"What?" She asked in return.

"You said... anypony." I said in a slightly trembling voice.

"Uhh, yeah? It's like anybody, but has the same meaning." She said in a slightly concerned voice.

"I, uhh... why would you use it?"

She chuckled, "Well, I guess it fits."

'I... I just have to ask this...'

"Ummm, are you a pony?" Stupid question, but...

"Well duh, what else could I be?" She said, followed by a small laugh.

"And me?" I said, feeling light headed.

"You? You're also a pony, a earth pony, like me. Why do you ask?"

I shook slightly and brought my hand to my face. Actually feeling it completely.

I just then noticed that my eyes felt larger than they should be, and my nose... was arched and stuck out more than it should. When my hand went higher, I felt large ears pointing straight up.

"Umm, are you doing okay?" She asked in concern.

"I... I..." I stuttered as everything finally sat in.

I... I was a pony...

I started to try and walk away, but stumbled over my awkward feet and fell face first on the ground.

The girl ran over and placed her hands on my back. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear her. My brain was going crazy.

Seconds later, I was out.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

As I slowly came to, I could hear someone talking. Scratch that, I could hear two people talking. A male and a female.

When I tried to move, I almost rolled off of what ever I was on.

_What the... where am I?_I thought as I felt the thing I was on.

It felt like wooden planks. A bench? Maybe.

"Uhhh, hello?" I said loudly, trying not to move to much so I wouldn't fall off of the bench, or what ever it was.

"See, I told you he wasn't dead," The male said.

I heard the female sigh in relief, "I didn't say he was dead..."

"Yes you did. You practically screamed it in my face."

I cleared my throat, "Uhh, excuse me?"

"Oh," The male said with a small chuckle, "Sorry about that. What do you need?"

"I would like to sit up," I said in a plain voice.

"Oh! Of course," He said as I felt two sets of... hands grab mine and help me into a sitting position.

"Better?" The female asked.

I nodded and rubbed my face with my deformed hands.

"Like I was saying," The male said, probably addressing the female, "I can't just give you a discount on the clothes, it's against the company's policy. I just work there as a cashier, I'm not the manager."

"But," The female responded, "You can still give secret discounts. Come on! You're my brother for crying out loud!"

"Excuse me!" I said in a annoyed voice, "But, where am I?"

"Central park," The male answered simply.

I gave a nod, _Good, I'm still in Manhattan._

"Alright, now tell me," I said in a calm voice, "What happened to everyone? As in, why am I like this?"

There was a small amount of silence, followed by hushed whispers.

"Are you," The male said, "Umm, are you okay?"

"Answer the question," I said in a low tone, trying not to lash out at them.

"Well... nothings happened. Everyone and everything is like its always been," The female said in a slow voice.

"I'm not stupid!" I snapped, getting tired of how they're talking to me like I'm mental.

"Okay, okay," The male said nicely, "We didn't mean to offend you. It's just, well, you're acting strange..."

"I'm blind!" I yelled.

"We know," The female said, "It's just that, you're acting like you don't know where you're at."

I put my hands to my face and sighed, "I know where I'm at! I'm in Manhattan, New York!"

"Where?" They both asked at the same time.

I put my hands down and tilted my head up, "What do you mean, 'where'?"

"This is Manehattan," The male said, "I've never heard of Manhattan before, or New York."

"Yeah, where in Equestria is that?" The female asked.

My right arm trembled slightly, "What do you mean 'where in Equestria'?"

"I'm a little worried about him now," The female whispered.

"I can hear you," I said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Listen," The male said, "We're trying to help you..."

"No you're not!" I snapped angrily, "You're talking about selling clothes!"

"... No! I mean yes," The female said sheepishly, "But, we were talking about you first! It's just that... we kinda got sidetracked."

_What is going on? Why am I a pony? What is Equestria? Why do they keep saying Manehattan?_The questions kept piling up inside my head as I sat there in silence.

"Let me ask you both something," I said slowly, "What is this?" I then held up my right arm.

"That?" The female asked in confusion.

"Yes, that!" I growled.

"That's a foreleg..." The male said, unsure of how to answer.

I shook slightly, "And this?" I pointed to my legs.

"Those are your hind legs..." The female said in a slow voice.

"And this?" I said, pointing at my hand.

"Hoof?" They both said.

I gulped, "And, what's under me?"

"A bench," The female answered.

"No," I said, shaking my head, "What's the thing _under_me?"

"Your tail..." The female responded.

"Last question," I said as I pointed at my face, "What am I?"

"I already told you," The female said, "You're a earth pony."

"No, what gender?" Why did I ask that?

"You're a stallion?" The male said in a very unsure voice.

"Ah.. I see," I said as I slowly pushed myself out of the bench and onto the ground.

"I'll... I'll be going then," I said as I took slow careful steps, trying not to trip on myself again.

"Where do you live?" The male asked.

"Oh, you know..." I said as my voice trailed off.

_Am I even in New York anymore?_

"Wait!" The female said as she and her brother began to follow me, "Let us take you."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I can find my way around Manhattan."

"You mean Manehattan?" The male corrected.

"No," I said, still taking slow careful steps, "I mean Manhattan. Why do you keep saying Manehattan?"

"Because that's the city we're in," The Female said.

I stopped walking, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" They both asked.

"Am I still in the United States?" I asked in a trembling voice.

"The United States? Where's that?" The male asked curiously.

_... Please, someone, anyone, tell me what's going on!_

"So, I'm in a place called Equestria?" I said slowly, unsure of my words.

"Uhh, yeah. But, that's the name of this country. Like we've been saying, you're in the city of Manehattan." The male said, followed by him whispering to the female.

"Can you please stop whispering?" I snapped as I took another step away from them.

"Sorry," The female said quietly.

I sighed and shook my head. I then began to slowly walk away, trying to be careful and not run into anything, or anyone.

_I wish I had Charm with me, that dog could guide me through almost anything._

"Wait, please," The male said as he walked up beside me and put a hand, hoof, on my shoulder, causing me to stop walking.

"What?" I asked simply.

"Just tell us where you live, and we'll take you."

I growled slightly, "I don't need help!"

The guy chuckled slightly, "Umm, yes you do."

"No I don't!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you do," He said as he gave me a small shake, "Because, you're about to walk into a pond."

_A... pond?_

"Could you please turn me away from it?" I asked.

"I can," He said as he slowly turned me to the right.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I started to walk again.

"Will you let us help you now?" The female asked.

"No," I said plainly.

"You sure?" The male asked.

"I'm sure!" I growled as I picked up the pace.

"Well..." They both said slowly.

I shook my head and put my left hand forward... only to step on nothing. As in, I put my hand down, but it continued to go downward.

I let out a yelp as I fell forward and landed in what felt like ice cold water.

"You want some help now?" The male asked.

I sat up and crossed my arms, "No..."

"Come on," The female said, "Let's help him out a little."

A few seconds later, I felt both of them grab my arms and pull me out of the pond.

"No!" I said angrily, "I don't need your help!"

"Look," The male said as he helped me stand up, "Just tell us where you live, and we'll take you there."

I growled, but slowly hung my head, "I don't..."

"Don't what?" The male asked.

"Don't know where you live?" The female asked.

I gulped, _If I'm not in Manhattan... where am I exactly?_

"I-I don't have a home..." I said, still unsure of what I was saying.

"You're homeless?" They both said loudly.

_Homeless... no! I'm not homeless!... Right?_

"Not exactly..." I said, "I just don't have a home here..."

"So," The female said, "You live in a place called Manhattan, right?"

"Correct," I answered.

"And it's in a placed called United States, right?"

I nodded, "The United States. And correct again."

"If you don't have a place to stay, then why are you here?"

I shrugged, "I... don't know. I don't even know how I got here..."

"Hmmm, interesting..." The male said.

"Can I leave now?" I asked, wanting to find a quiet place to think.

"Where are you going?" The female asked.

I shrugged, "I'll find a place..."

"Unacceptable!" The male said loudly, "We are going to help you find a place to stay!"

"We are?" The female said, followed by a slight grunt, "Oh! Of course we're going to help!"

"I don't want or need your help!" I snapped as I gave the male a slight push.

"Just let us help you," The female said softly.

"I really don't need help! I can do this myself!"

"Okay, here's the deal," The male said, "Let us help you, just a little, and if we can't find you a place to stay in a few hours, we'll leave you alone. Deal?"

_So, if I let them help me, they'll leave me alone?_ I sighed, _If it'll make them leave me alone..._

"Okay, fine. But you have to leave me alone afterwords, deal?"

I heard them whisper for a few seconds before they responded.

"It looks like we have a deal," The male said as he grabbed my hand gently and gave it a small shake, "By the way, we never got your name."

I sighed, "Travis, Travis McLuck."

I heard the female laugh slightly, "McLuck? That's so..."

I heard the male shush her, "Heh, sorry about her."

"It's fine..." I said.

The male continued to shake my hand, "My name is Blue Jumper."

I couldn't help but snicker at his name.

"Hey," He said in a playful tone, "Our parents named me that because I use to jump around all the time!"

"Ah, I see," I said, taking my hand from his.

The female instantly took my hand and began to shake it, "I can't believe I never told you my name! It's Hyper Bell!"

"I think I know why," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows why she's named that," Blue Jumper remarked.

"Hey!" Hyper Bell yelled, followed by a few laughs.

"So..." I said slowly, trying to get their attention.

"Oh!" Blue Jumper said, "Right, we're suppose to help you find a place to stay."

I sighed and shook my head with a smile on my face, "You seriously forgot?"

"... No..." He said sheepishly.

"Should we try our apartment? I think the couple across from us moved out..." Hyper Bell offered.

I shook my head, "I would rather not..."

"Maybe the set of apartments across from our building?" Blue Jumper asked.

I sighed and gave a shrug, "You can try. But, I want the place I stay in to be user friendly."

"What?" They both asked in confusion.

I bit my lower lip, trying to figure out a way to explain this, "You know, not to many objects that could get in the way, and a ground floor apartment... I don't do so good with stairs."

"Oh, we understand," Blue Jumper said, "Don't worry, we'll help you find a place that fits your needs."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"What?" Hyper Bell asked.

"I said thanks," I answered a little louder.

"Oh, no problem," She said cheerfully.

"How far do we have to walk?" I asked.

I heard one of them unfold something, followed by both of them mumbling to each other.

"Well, it depends. Do you want to go on the scenic route, or go straight there?"

"I'm blind.." I grumbled.

"Jumper!" Hyper Bell hissed.

"Oops, sorry about that... I'm not use to talking to ponies that are..."

"Don't worry about it," I said quickly.

"Ummm, okay then..." Blue Jumper said slowly as the sounds of paper being folded were heard, "So, straight there?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Well..." Hyper said in a low voice, "Let's go!"

She grabbed my arm and began to drag me after her.

"Bell," Blue Jumper said from behind us, "Be careful with him. Don't cause him to fall, alright?"

"Don't worry, Jumper!" She called out, "I'm careful."

"You better be..." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing..." I responded.

_I can already tell I'm going to have to go through a ton of pain before this day is over..._I thought, followed by me groaning.

_Five bucks says the place they're taking me is a dump with high stairs..._


End file.
